


Blorange

by Ganbarimasu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganbarimasu/pseuds/Ganbarimasu
Summary: Seven years after the apocalypse. The Thames' water levels have risen about four meters ever since and vegetation has covered almost every building left standing in London.Harry paddles his canoe almost everyday to help out animals.Louis paddles his kayak almost everyday to help out humans.ORThe world drowned and so did Harry in Louis' eyes.





	Blorange

The end of the world wasn't really the end of the world. 

Harry chuckled to himself whilst staring at the city in front of him. The Shard had replaced its glass exterior for green vines a long time ago now. What used to be cold metal was now alive and natural. Created by mankind but overtaken by nature. It used to be the other way around. 

The ducks that were now fed shook their necks and dived back into the quiet canal. Harry believed they had nodded gracefully to him. Thanking him for the leftover chunks of bread that Robert had yesterday. 

Today was going to be quite sunny. That meant Harry had to hurry because he couldn't stay outside for long. The radiation would be at peek in about 2 hours and he wouldn't be able to deliver everything on time if he had to wear his nuclear suit. It was heavy and made it harder to paddle between all the buildings in City of London. The global ocean levels had risen about 4 meters since the apocalypse which has made any transport by car impossible and boats were the only thing available. 

The days became even shorter in Winter and longer in summer. Sometimes Harry would wake up when it started getting light and three hours later he would be in the dark again. The darkness that happened in the middle of the day wasn't as it used to be a few years ago. It was more orangy because of the sand in the air. Like the whole world had a filter over it. That's how it all began in the first place. The city turned a shade of mustard and everyone went outside to take pictures.

The new red sky reminded him of his sister. Gemma. He would never forget the day he came home after school and his sister had a weird shade of orange in her hair. When his mother had told her that she was ginger she sighed. "It's blorange, mother. Short for blood orange, no one cares about pronouncing long words anymore."

Now it was Harry's time to sigh. His sister was long gone, and so was his mother. 


End file.
